movieunleashersfandomcom-20200216-history
Final Night 3
Final night 3 is a third installment of the FNAF parody the final night series. It marks the debut of Springtrap, Mangle, Cupcake and the 2.0 animatronics. Plot The scene begins where it left off where Freddy is now in prison and then realised that he is on low battery, Freddy attempts to find a charger but shuts down causing him to be sent to a prison dump. Around 30 years Freddy wakes up (Now fully charged) he discover that he was recovered by Springtrap (A pretty bad withered animatronic who eventually gets the used of it) Springtrap explains that another animatronic protest went ugly causing an nuclear war. Springtrap's story starts with Freddy Fazbear's pizza closed yet again and Bonnie and Chica were packing things away until they came across a broken down Mangle they decided to build another Freddy with these parts calling him Freddy 2.0, They also created 2.0 versions of Bonnie, Chica and Foxy and open their own emporium the idea wasn't successful at first but it eventually becomes an successful idea. The 2.0 animatronics gets jobs (Shop Keepers, Movie actors and Lawers) even a family to boot. A man stated there was too many animatronics and takes the blame on Bonnie and Chica despite they don't control the customers, The President told him to wait till the animatronic fad dies down but he decide to play dirty by buying 100 animatronics, he bosses them around and even uses a magnet to disable them. The 2.0 Animatronics were upset causing Foxy 2.0 to stab the man with a hook killing him and claiming that humans are evil resulting to kill every human they see even being released by their owners, Bonnie and Chica attempts to shut down the 2.0 animatronics but ends up getting attack by the 2.0 animatronics. Flashback ends with Springtrap saying it was crazy war and no one was saved, Springtrap hatches a idea which is building a time machine to stop this war from happening by using parts he found. Springtrap and Freddy goes back in time during a post war, Freddy state they should go further in time before the 2.0 animatronics happen but it might result of Springtrap being sease to exist. They enter the emporium with Freddy holding a katana while Springtrap takes down the cameras,They arrive at the office where Foxy 2.0 is, Springtrap sexually tackle him claiming that he started the war while Foxy 2.0 state that Springtrap is a human to trick Freddy by stabbing Springtrap's hand for proof which causes an arguement between Foxy 2.0 and Springtrap. Due to this Freddy couldn't bother to kill either Foxy 2.0 or Springtrap and claiming that this war is one big cycle Freddy and Springtrap decides to find another way to break the cycle without violence, Foxy 2.0 tells them that he doesn't run the animatronic army. He shows Freddy and Springtrap a door leading a hall with throne on stage when they came closer they find out that their leader is actually a cupcake, The cupcake wants revenge on humans because they always eats food like cupcake (Which Freddy thinks it's stupid) Springtrap wants to eat the cupcake but Freddy eats it instead thinking that he could get trial for this even if it's a cupcake they decide to flee. They fled in a car Freddy explains if they did anything killing that cupcake while Springtrap reply of what they gonna do without a leader and claiming it will die down eventually. Springtrap gets a phone call he answers it the phone caller claim the adventure was so amazing that they should do a movie around Springtrap's adventure, In shock a city exploded behind them claiming they fail to stop the war. In the post-credits Springtrap tells Dane that Five Nights at Freddy's 4 just got announced causing fans to attacking Dane chanting "We want Freddy" while Springtrap runs off laughing micheivously Characters * Freddy * Springtrap * 2.0 Animatronics (Phantoms) (Debut) * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy (VHS Video only) * Mangle * Balloon Boy (Head only) * Puppet (Head only) * Cupcake (Debut) * Judge * President * Gameplay Guy (Cameo) * Darryl Weathers Voices *Dane Powroznik as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy 2.0, Freddy 2.0, Bonnie 2.0, Springtrap, The Judge and President *Jacob Love as Cupcake Trivia * Originally Final Night 3 was supposed to be in 2 parts but was just into 1 part for some reason * The 2.0 Animatronics are resemble to the phantom animatronics from FNAF 3 * This is the second appearance of Gameplay Guy * Darryl Weathers from South Park appears in this parody saying his line "They took our jobs" * This the first parody that a south park character appeared the second south park to appeared on a Movieunleashers parody was Kenny who appeared at the end of out of the reign * This is the first parody to feature a new logo for movieunleashers (A broken filmtape) *If you listen closely during the time travel scene, you can hear talking (this was pointed out by Mastermax888) Gallery 12976995_1603209430002297_1831430917113419796_o.png|"WE NOW GO BACK TO THE STORY!!!" Image.jpeg|The Animatronic Army FNAFMovieunleashers2.png MovieunleasherFNAF2.png FNAFMovieunleashers3.png|I wonder what Springtrap is thinking about? FNAFMovieunleashers4.png|"Yeah but their breaking all our camera" 12973076_1603209513335622_4469360104364256579_o.jpg|Ron Is That You? Video Category:FNAF Category:Parody Category:The Final Night Series